


Reunited and it Feels So Good

by TheFunk



Series: One - Three Word Prompts [9]
Category: Cravity (Band), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Kissing, M/M, POV Multiple, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Seriously the POV is basically fluid, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Wooseok notices that Seungwoo is feeling down, and decides to surprise him with a visitor. In the end, it's the X1 members who get a surprise.Now translated in Vietnamese!





	Reunited and it Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm very new to Victon, and I kind of love them now, and I'm also super new to X1, I didn't even watch PDX101, so I hope I did them all justice!
> 
> Word Prompt: Watch
> 
> Vietnamese Translation: https://my.w.tt/xgvstp9tL2

After being selected to be in X1, the debut members have been working tirelessly for almost a month straight. Pair that with the months they worked on the show and the boys are all exhausted. They haven’t seen their friends and family in what seems like forever and the lack of sleep is bordering on dangerous.

Seungyoun has been trying to keep their spirits up, but at some point he feels the exhaustion too. At one point they catch him crying in his room, calling for his UNIQ hyungs and dongsaeng. The only thing that makes him stop crying is when their baby line cuddles up to him, telling their hyung that everything is going to be okay, and that they’ll get to see their family soon.

Seungwoo was almost at his limit. Not only was he the leader, he was also the oldest. He was always trying to keep an eye on all of them, making sure they were happy, healthy, and focused. He couldn’t count the amount of times Dongpyo had slipped into his bed, teary-eyed and full of worry. The same would happen occasionally with Hyeongjun, Eunsang, and Minhee too, though they tried to be more discreet about it. Seungwoo was just glad that Dohyon could go to Hangyul when he was upset because he wasn’t sure just how many crying boys he could handle. Not when he was feeling down too. 

Wooseok understood Seungwoo. Like Seungwoo, Wooseok had been split from his group members, thrown to the wolves that is Produce. Wooseok too had dealt with their baby line in their sad moments, and knew that Seungwoo was having a tough time handling all of his new kids. He knew that if anyone needed support from home, it was Seungwoo. If only just to bring him back to earth.

The easiest way to do that would be to get his members to join him on their only free day. Which they had just been informed would be the very next day. It wasn’t a long time to get a plan like this together, but surely his members would drop everything to visit him. So he called Byungchan and had him set the whole thing up. Everything was left in the Victon member’s hands.

The day of their first day off, Dongpyo was excited. He wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day. They hadn’t been given enough of a warning to actually make any plans, but he was happy enough to just stay in the dorm and rest. He and Hyeongjun had made plans to cuddle and eat snacks all day. If they were lucky, they might even get Junho hyung to join them. If he brought Junho hyung’s favorite snacks, that might be enough to get him out of Yohan’s bed and lure him into theirs.

He had just gotten into the kitchen to find the snacks when someone knocked loudly on the front door. All the other members turned to stare at the door. Nobody should know where they lived, and they weren’t supposed to be getting any visitors. He was about to ask who it was when Wooseok hyung motioned for him to open the door. That probably meant it was someone his hyung knew.

Dongpyo opened the door and was met by a man he didn’t know. The man was tall with brown hair, and he had what looked like either a scar or a dimple on his left cheek, Dongpyo couldn’t really tell. What he could tell though was that the man had a really nice smile, the kind that made his eyes disappear and made him want to smile too.

The man’s voice was even and soothing as he spoke, “Hi! You must be Dongpyo, I’m Seun–”.

“Angel?” Seungwoo hyung’s voice interrupted from behind them.

Dongpyo felt his brows furrow. So if it wasn’t Wooseok hyung who knew this guy, but Seungwoo hyung did, why did Seungwoo hyung sound so confused? The man his hyung called ‘angel’ somehow smiled wider, and Dongpyo naturally found himself moving out of the doorway. Luckily too, because the so-called ‘angel’ only made it two steps into the room before he was engulfed in a hug by Seungwoo hyung.

The two were wrapped up together, Seungwoo’s hand tangled in the other man’s hair. Dongpyo could have sworn he saw a tear roll down Seungwoo hyung’s face. The two broke apart and the man wiped a tear from Seungwoo hyung’s face while laughing.

“What are the tears for, huh hyung?” the man asked, “You leave us and immediately become a big baby?”

Seungwoo shook his head, “No, I just missed you Sikkie, missed you and the boys.”

Dongpyo closed the door, running the new name through his head. Sikkie... Sikkie... why was that familiar?

“That’s Seungsik, from Victon. I called Byungchan to see if any of them could come today.”

Dongpyo almost screamed when Wooseok hyung whispered in his ear, but he managed to hold it back. Wooseok was grinning and shaking Dongpyo’s shoulders. Dongpyo smiled at his hyung. It was nice to see Seungwoo hyung with someone from his original group. Of the Victon members, the X1 members had only met Byungchan. Donpyo could see how happy Seungwoo hyung was just by getting to see one of his members.

“That was really nice of you, hyung.” Dongpyo whispered.

Wooseok nuzzled against Dongpyo’s shoulder, “Thought he needed it and–”

Wooseok cut off and Dongpyo’s eyes widened. Seungwoo and Seungsik were kissing. Not the platonic pecks of family and group members, but the passionate kiss and embrace of lovers who were separated and would be separated again.

Wooseok gasped, “I was not expecting that.”

Seungwoo and Seungsik pulled away from each other, foreheads resting together. Seunsik was giggling as Seungwoo wiped at his eyes. Dongpyo was surprised, yes, but it was nice. It was nice to see Seungwoo that happy. Seungwoo grabbed Seungsik’s hand and led him towards the rest of the members.

At this point they all had gathered in the living room, trying to catch a glimpse at their visitor. Seungwoo looked so happy as he led his (boyfriend?) member to come see them, Seungsik blushing as he noticed all ten other X1 members staring at him.

“Everyone, this is Seungsik. He’s Victon’s main vocal, temporary leader, and my boyfriend.” Seungwoo smiled as he presented Seungsik to them.

They all stood stunned for a few seconds before Hyeongjun rushed forward to grab Seungsik by the hands, “Hyung, you’re really handsome! Why did you date Seungwoo hyung, date someone pretty, like Wooseok hyung!”

Seungsik laughed, “Aigoo, you’re so cute. You’re just like my Subinnie.”

And with that Hyeongjun pulled Seungsik onto the couch, and the Victon member was surrounded by his boyfriend’s new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it, comments fuel me so much!


End file.
